wackishlyawesomerandomnessfandomcom-20200214-history
Wackishly Awesome Randomness Wiki
to your new destination for random. |body = It is wackishly awesome and totally random. Edit any page you want to. It's awesome! This is the best weekee in the world. If you want your wiki to be our sister wiki, please tell me, Matt11111. Read the rules before doing things on the wiki such as editing and this stuff before going to the chat. You can make random stories, write scripts for shows, post silly photos, click on red links to make a RANDOM PAGE, give us recipes, and SO MUCH MORE!! We have all sorts of content on random things from The Fairly OddParents to sports to random pictures, and the forum is a place to get really friendly. We love chatting on the forum. You can add a conversation about whatever you want. So, you wanna make an edit? You should. This wiki is cool. We are open to all ages, and almost anything is legal. And remember, fifty edits, and you will be eligible to become an admin! But whatever you do, don't go to my wall and post Can I be an admin? Can I be an admin? My friend Max says that all the time in school. Just ask once, and you will be one. This wiki, as you may have noticed, got a makeover on New Year's Day 2014. Oops, I just realized that if everyone makes 50 edits, eventually we won't have anyone in the world who isn't an admin. Oh well. Continue on with your day. Fanon Works that you would find on TV if they were real. ESPN is random. Well, this wiki is growing at a rate of over 3 pages every single day. Just a random fact. Things we need to work on to improve the wiki Check out our new Wackish News, Wackish Reviews and Wackish How To! And now, I'm gonna direct you to the TV and Movies page, and see if any of the shows, movies, or channels seem like something you want to contribute to. IMPORTANT UPDATE: I have opened up editing the main page to all users, but do not vandalize it. If you do, you will be banned for 5 years. I am not kidding. If you don't know what it means, it means taking the main page and completely making it stupid or something. But have fun. So in conclusion, this wiki is a Mario-cubing-randomness-crazy-friendness-TV-Un kinda wiki.}} |-|Create a page or ASPLODE. >:3 Create a random page Write the name of your article here and then create a page! width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new random, awesome, stupid, or whatever you want article Not sure where to start? Dude, just do everything! Anything clean is legal. Except if something is dirty and it's just a dirty floor or something. |-|Weeegeee |-|LOOK OVER HERE!=Boring boring boring boring boring boring boring boring boring boring boring boring boring boring boring boring boring boring boring boring boring boring boring boring boring boring boring boring boring boring boring boring boring boring boring boring boring boring boring boring boring boring boring boring boring boring boring boring boring boring boring boring boring boring boring boring boring boring boring boring boring boring boring boring boring boring boring boring boring boring boring boring boring boring boring boring boring boring boring boring boring boring boring boring boring boring boring boring boring boring boring boring boring boring boring boring boring boring boring boring boring boring boring boring boring boring boring boring boring boring boring boring boring boring boring boring boring boring boring boring boring boring boring boring boring boring boring boring boring boring boring boring boring boring boring boring boring boring boring boring boring boring boring boring boring boring boring boring boring boring boring boring boring boring boring boring boring boring boring boring boring boring boring boring boring boring boring boring boring boring boring boring boring boring boring boring boring boring boring boring boring. Never fall for that again. }} What to do This wiki currently has articles. Edit any one of them today! Except this one. Add to the edits. Wombats too! Milestones June 17, 2014: As the wiki is 23 months old on this date, the 3,000th page is written, I love cubing. February 10, 2014: The wiki reaches 2,000 pages August 19, 2013: The wiki reaches 1,000 pages, the 1000th page is Romania is a country. July 17, 2013: The wiki reaches its one-year anniversary. April 4, 2013: The 300th page is randomly created, Game Show. December 30, 2012: The wiki finally gets the Daisy article, after a few months of waiting. December 8, 2012: The 150th article is created, If you have 5 dollars and Chuck Norris has 5 dollars, who has more money? Nov. 11, 2012: The wiki reaches 100 files Nov. 8, 2012: The 100th article, Goomba is created. Featured User Matt11111 He is the creator of this wiki . Featured until April 30, 2014. Photos More randomness to read Interesting fun fact: Professor Ross Eforp spells Professor Ross Eforp. Backwards. PALINDROMES! AAAAAAAAA Able was I ere I saw Elba. ? Also jasbpf sohjg swoh goe sogno osjn osjrui sdnoib sofn sornds og do gojs odnosdf gosdifs, fksrin josdfpgodr gtoerib osle fojw beiflneks lrejbnfwes. I think run-on sentences are interesting because they make a story one sentence and you have less time to pause and I hope someone extends this section have a cheeseburger in the chat room they are delicious this run-on sentence will hopefully extend to be the longest sentence ever written speaking of Disney Channel do you like Jessie I do they love to play games. Wanna come to the chat. We've got burgers, fries, and even big red monsters. MWAWHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! KIDDING! Check out the sandbox. bn nkjncfvgbb cvxvb heeeeeeeeeeee. Also your mom and whatever. and whatnot MEAP MEAP MEAP MEAP MEAP MEAP MEAP Matt and the Always Land Guys is the best show ever! It has me in it. WOOT WOOT! MEAP. Dude, that's a do-si-DON'T. Palindromes are cool. I like TV. TVs are cool. Randomness is what this is all about. Derp. This wiki hates Dewott the epic's Wiki Wars!!! Don't be ashamed if you can't solve the Rubik's Cube. First, check out our Mario database and add some info Then if you're a hater of Disney Junior, we agree. Category:Randomness Category:Browse Category:Random randomness Category:Random random randomness Category:RANDOM! Category:RANDOM!! Category:RANDOM!!! Category:Random Works Category:Random random random randomness Category:Random random randomness random Category:RANDOM IS COOL!!!! Category:EPIC RANDOMNESS Category:MEGA RANDOM Category:SUPER EPIC MEGA RANDOM Category:Wikis Category:White plastic smells like white plastic and green plastic smells like yellow flowers Category:Invisible ice cream Category:PRONOUNCE BREADWINNERS RIGHT BUT NOT GUIDE?!?!?